Identity
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Sirius convinces Dumbledore to allow Harry to live with him instead of the Dursleys. Sirius raises Harry as his own son, changing his name from Potter to Black. However, Harry accidently learns about his true identity. How will Harry react? *Language*
1. Ch1: Don't send him there!

**(Author's notes)**

**Hello everybody! I thought I'd just do a nice family-oriented story between Harry and the best Godfather ever! I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or the characters. However, I am not afraid to admit that if this was my perfect world, this is how the story would've happened between Harry and Sirius! ^_^**

**(Story) **

Dumbledore had just finished explaining to McGonagall about leaving young Harry Potter with his Aunt and Uncle; and of how he'd left Hagrid in charge of bringing the infant to Privet Drive. McGonagall was persistently objecting the idea.

"But, Professor Dumbledore, you can't pretend that he's not careless! He does tend to…! What was that?" McGonagall said. In the distance, a low rumbling sound broke the silence. As the noise got steadily louder, a bright headlight appeared with the noise. They both turned their attention toward the sky.

A large motorcycle glided towards them with a ginormous man astride it. As he landed, they both noticed a bundle of blankets in his arms. As he turned the bike engine off, he removed large goggles off of his eyes and pushed them back into his wild and bushy hair, revealing dark and warm eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid gruffly greeted respectfully.

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope! Not one bit o' trouble with this little tyke!" Hagrid said proudly as he dismounted from the motorcycle.

"Hagrid, might I ask where you acquired the motorcycle?" Dumbledore asked.

"From me, sir." Another male voice rang out in the dark. Hagrid then moved away from the bike, revealing a normal sized man also dismounting from the bike. He fixed his jacket against the chill of the night and ran a hand through his black and already tangled and wild hair that grew to his shoulders. When he finished fixing himself, he gazed up at the professors with striking hazel eyes.

"Sirius Black. I'm surprised that you're here! I thought for sure that you would be at Godric's Hollow!" McGonagall exclaimed. Sirius then lowered his head.

"I was. I'd just found James and Lily when…when I heard Harry crying. After I dug him out of the bloody rubble, Hagrid came and said that Dumbledore sent him to pick up Harry." Sirius said, keeping his gaze toward the ground. McGonagall gazed up sternly at Hagrid, who was feeling her piercing gaze stabbing at him.

"I-I'm sorry professor! Look, Sirius is Harry's Godfather after all. I thought that he had every right to know you had planned for Harry, professor!" Hagrid said shamefully.

"Well, at least you were wise enough to not tell Sirius the plans yourself!" McGonagall spat.

"Professor…please don't blame Hagrid. I told him that I wasn't even going to give him Harry unless he brought me here with him. All I want is to find out what your plans are for my Godson." Sirius said, intensely gazing at Dumbledore. After a few moments, Dumbledore gave in.

"All right Sirius, since I already know that you won't stop pestering all of us unless I tell you what's going to happen. I plan on leaving Harry here with his Aunt and Uncle until he is old enough to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said in his usual clam matter. Sirius snapped his eyes open.

"Professor, you can't do that! You can't do that to Harry! You don't know those awful Muggles! They hate us! Petunia hated her sister and she's not going to treat Harry any better! And Vernon…Vernon! Oh, Vernon…the fat bloke hates every living creature known to man, particularly wizards because of Petunia! No…no…don't send Harry there! Please…let me take him! Let me have Harry!" Sirius pleaded. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"No Sirius. I'm sorry, but Harry must be kept in their care. Harry can have the blood protection that he needs from them." Dumbledore said as Harry was placed into his arms by Hagrid. He then began to walk toward the tiny house, but a strong and rough hand clenched onto his shoulder. Dumbledore then turned around to find bright hazel eyes piercing angrily at him.

"Professor…as much as I respect your opinion, I can't let you take Harry. James and Lily named me not only Harry's Godfather, but also his legal guardian should anything happen to them. The bond that we had with each other and the bind that James and I had growing up can help me give Harry the blood protection that he needs until it wears out. Please…I've already lost my dearest friends…I don't want to lose my Godson tonight as well!" Sirius pleaded. Everybody held their breaths as Dumbledore glanced at Harry, then Sirius, then Harry again. He closed his eyes in thought and heaved a heavy sigh. He then turned back around as he opened his eyes again.

"All right…all right. I'll leave Harry in your care." Dumbledore stated. Sirius instantly smiled and his eyes started to water.

"Thank you, professor!" Sirius exclaimed.

"However Sirius…you have to promise me something." Dumbledore stated. Sirius waited impatiently.

"…You have to promise that you will not expose Harry to any portion on the Wizarding World. No magic at all. Harry's name is already known in our world and he doesn't even know his own name. He's far better off growing up away from all of that…until he is ready." Dumbledore softly explained. Sirius didn't even hesitate to nod his head 'yes'.

"Yes sir! I understand! I'll do anything to keep Harry safe and secure!" Sirius said to his old Headmaster.

"…I believe you Sirius Black." Dumbledore said kindly. Sirius then reached out his arms out and Dumbledore gingerly placed the sleeping infant into his arms. Sirius held his breath as he adjusted Harry in his arms for the second time tonight.

"Hey there Harry kiddo! Did you hear that? You get to go home with good old' Padfoot tonight!" Sirius gently whispered to the boy who was snuggling into Sirius's chest.

"…I'll be off then." Sirius said.

"Here Sirius, you can have yer bike back to get back to that ranch o' yers." Hagrid gruffly said as he handed the keys over to Sirius.

"Thanks a bunch Hagrid." Sirius said. As he let Hagrid lean down to kiss Harry goodbye, Sirius turned back to Dumbledore one more time.

"One more thing, professor. We didn't tell anybody this, but James, Lily, and I switched Secret Keepers of the location of Godric's Hollow. I switched with Peter Pettigrew a week before Voldemort found out where they were hiding." Sirius stated solemnly. Dumbledore then nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. In that case, we'll take care of him Sirius." Dumbledore assured Sirius. Sirius had just mounted on the bike and secured Harry in his arms when McGonagall took a step forward toward him.

"Sirius, what happened to your friends tonight wasn't your fault." She tried to assure Sirius.

"Is it? Is it really not my fault?" Sirius solemnly said. All McGonagall could do was sadly stare with pity in her eyes.

I should have known that we couldn't coax him out of his guilt so soon. He's always been so stubborn!

The group then watched as Sirius revved up the bike and began driving down the street.

"I promise Harry…this will be the last bit of magic that I'll be using until you're old enough to understand!" Sirius said to the boy. With that, he let his bike glide in the air until it was full-fledged flying in the direction of Sirius's home, preparing himself for the life he was about to lead with the precious little infant in his arms.

**(Author's notes)**

**I know that the whole blood-protection thing doesn't exactly follow the way the books had it; but this is what would've happened in my perfect world! ^_^ Anyway, reviews are very much welcome!**


	2. Ch2: Beautiful spring morning

**(Author's notes)**

**Hello again! I really wanted to get to this chapter so that's why the update didn't take very long. But they might not be so quick because of a busy life but the story will be updated at least once a week, so be on the lookout!^_^**

**(Story) **

It was a couple of hours after dawn in the beautiful countryside. The horses on the ranch were grazing in the field and, on the large country house porch, a black Great Dane and a golden Labrador were lying down together. The country house gleamed with warm elegance in the morning sunlight. The horses would occasionally nicker along with the birds that were chirping. Soon, however, the quiet of the morning was interrupted by another familiar sound.

The steady roar of a motorcycle filled the air as a black bike pulled out of a winding driveway out onto the main road. The giant bike was being driven by an average sized man with heavy boots, jeans, and a white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. He revved the engine with the handle underneath his glove covered hands and accelerated a bit on the open road. Behind him, an obviously younger passenger wrapped his arms around the driver's waist. The passenger wore regular tennis shoes, jeans, and a grey speckled t-shirt underneath a black hoodie. Both riders wore heavily tinted full faced helmets as they rode with the wind.

They ended up making their way through the narrow streets of the nearby tiny town before they turned onto another winding road. They curved with the hills and weaved with the trees on the remote road before arriving at their destination.

The driver of the bike parked it in a clearing that was by a river bank. The young passenger hopped off of the bike and eagerly took off his helmet. A young boy with messy black hair and big bright green eyes was revealed. He then turned toward the river and stretched his arms out while taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Wow! This was a great day to come back here now, wasn't it Dad?" the boy exclaimed as he turned his attention back towards the driver. Sirius was just taking off his helmet as the boy turned around to him.

"You were right Harry…today was a great day to come here kiddo!" Sirius said with a smile on his face as he took the helmets and put them in his sidebag on his bike. He then followed Harry, who was eagerly taking of his sweatshirt and tossed it aside as he sat down next to the riverbank. Sirius removed his leather gloves and placed them on top of Harry's sweatshirt before walking up to the riverside. He scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on his face before looking at his own reflection.

In the past eleven years, nothing much had changed about Sirius himself. The only things that really changed about him were the crease marks he was getting around his eyes and in between his eyebrows from all of his years of parenthood. He'd also let his wild hair grow toward the middle of his back and now wore it in a low ponytail.

He'd also made another change in very recent years. Due to its old age and constantly breaking down, Sirius got rid of his old bike and got a new one. He was the proud owner of a black '09 Harley H-D FJSTF Softail Fat Boy. Harry also thoroughly enjoyed outings on the bike with Sirius since this bike had smoother acceleration, and didn't jerk like the other one was starting to do.

Sirius was reminiscing to himself about the day's he'd spent with Harry when, all of a sudden, a force form behind him pushed against his back and Sirius fell forward into the river. As Sirius recovered from his fall in the cold water and stood back up, he saw Harry bent over and holding his stomach while laughing hysterically.

"I-I'm sorry Dad! I-I-I-ha ha ha! I couldn't resist!" Harry exclaimed in between laughs. Sirius froze and gave Harry his 'warning' look as he removed his leather jacket.

"Ok…ok Harry Black…you want to pull off a stunt like that? Fine! You'd better watch out kiddo!" Sirius playfully warned Harry as he tossed his jacket ashore. Harry widened his eyes and began to run away from Sirius.

"I don't think so son!" Sirius exclaimed as he scooped up Harry in his arms. He landed him back on his feet, but he didn't let go of the boy. Instead, he tickled to boy's sensitive sides and stomach as he squirmed and laughed. Sirius then picked Harry off of his feet and waddled in the water.

"D-Dad…what are you…?" Harry asked. Before he could finish his question, Sirius fell backwards, Harry still in his arms, and they both fell into the water. Harry shot out a moment later.

"WOAH! DAD! Wow its cold in here!" Harry exclaimed as he tightly crossed his arms across his chest. Sirius then sat up and supported himself with his arms as he leaned back.

"Hey…you were the one who picked this fight! Now you know how I felt when you pushed me in!" Sirius said. Harry then hung his head a bit and glanced down in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah…I guess I deserved that then, huh?" Harry replied somewhat sadly. Sirius noticed this and sat up and warped his arm around Harry in a one-armed hug.

"Nah…don't take it too hard Harry .You know that I love you no matter what." Sirius answered Harry as he slightly shook Harry into a smile with his hug.

"I know, I know. I love you Dad." Harry replied as he shivered in the water. Sirius then wrapped his other arm around Harry and pulled him close, sharing his body warmth with the boy.

"I love you too, son." Sirius said as he kissed the top of Harry's head, holding him even closer still as he did so.

**(Author's notes)**

**Dawww! Just a nice little scene. I can't wait to hear your opinions! **


	3. Ch3: I'm terrified of that moment

**(Author's notes)**

**Hello again! Once again, another short yet (I hope) sweet chapter of the father/son moments shared between Harry and Sirius. **

**(Story) **

About a half-mile away from the river bank where Sirius and Harry were playing, a small house resided next to the river. An old grey Chevy Ranger truck was parked in the gravel driveway along with Sirius's bike. Sirius himself was sitting on the porch keeping watch on his and Harry's clothes that were drying on the clothesline in the yard. Then he eventually turned his attention toward the river, lost in his thoughts. Sirius shifted in his seat as he fixed the sweatpants and t-shirt that were too big for him. He then returned his attention back to the river. He then heard the screen door opening and a giant hand softly land on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. Sirius glanced up at a gently smiling man holding a steaming mug.

"Here you go Sirius. I know that it's spring, but staying in cold water that long can still catch up to you with a nasty cold. Harry's tea is warming up now." The man said. Sirius took the mug greedily.

"Thanks a bunch Remus." Sirius said as he took a sip from the mug, feeling the warm, yet sweet, tea go down his throat. He sighed as he felt the warmth spread across his chest. Remus himself heaved a heavy sigh as he steadily sat himself in the chair across from Sirius. Sirius then looked up from his mug as he glanced at his old friend.

Remus looked more terrible every time Sirius saw him. The scars on his face were getting deeper with each transformation and he knew the rest of his gash scars were no better. His thinning hair was speckled with more greys in them, and they were even starting to appear on his scraggly goatee. His cheekbones were starting to show and dark bags were forming underneath his eyes.

Sirius's pity for his friend was interrupted, however, when the screen door opened again and a towel wrapped Harry shyly peeked out.

"Remus…a-are you sure that you're ok with me borrowing your clothes while mine dry?" Harry politely asked. Remus opened his eyes and smiled as his leaned in his seat toward the boy with folded hands.

"Harry, I've told you already that it's fine. Now go back inside and get dressed so that you can have your tea Harry." Remus gently assured Harry.

"Ok. I'll be back out here in a few minutes Dad." Harry exclaimed at he walked back inside.

"All right." Sirius replied. Sirius then chuckled a bit once Harry was gone.

"Honestly Remus, I really am sorry to have to do this to you so suddenly, especially with the moon being so close. I had no idea that the water would be that cold in the middle of spring!" Sirius said. Remus just shook his head.

"It's no problem my friend. Besides, I'm glad whenever I get the chance to see you and Harry." Remus said with another reassuring smile. A few moments passed by, then Remus's smile began to disappear.

"But…he's still calling you 'Dad' Sirius. That shows me that you haven't told him the truth yet." Remus started to scold. Sirius avoided his friend eyes and gazed back at the river at Remus continued.

"Sirius…he gets his letter to Hogwarts this upcoming summer! And you know that Dumbledore is going to address it as 'Potter' rather than 'Black'! And guess what's going to happen once he gets the letter and goes without any answers? His fame in our world will catch up to him in one overwhelming force and he's not going to know why or how to deal with it! Sirius…you have to tell Harry the truth…and you have to tell him soon…" Remus said. Sirius then shook his head after a few moments.

"I know Remus! I know…and I promise that I'll tell him before his letter comes. It's just that…" Sirius drifted off a bit as he turned around and saw a now dressed Harry in large sweatpants and shirts as he grabbed his mug of tea form the table.

"It's going to be hard…I've treated him like my own son all of these years. How would you tell someone after so long that you're not who you think they are? That they've been giving you the wrong…title…in their life? I'm terrified of that moment Sirius…that places much more fear into my heart that Voldemort ever could…" Sirius said sadly as he saw Harry move over toward the window of the side of the house. Remus just heaved a sigh and remained quiet, unsure of what to say.

Meanwhile, Harry was sipping his tea as he gazed out toward the river. First he would look at the river, and then shift his sight to his reflection, then the river again. He then turned his attention toward the porch where Sirius was. He saw his face through the window, and he could've sworn that he saw nothing but total sadness sin his face and eyes before it disappeared into a smile. Harry took a deep breath and slowly strolled over toward the door to join the two grown men.

_Dad's been acting very strange lately. He's much more…sadder than usual…I hope that he tells me what wrong soon. I don't like to see Dad so upset like this. _

**(Author's notes)**

**Thank you to all of you who've favored or alerted my story! It really helps to keep me motivated to continue writing this story! **


	4. Ch4: I've learned everything from you

**(Author's notes)**

**Ugh…I keep on forgetting how much I hate the snow until it actually comes around! Sure, it's pretty to look at, but when you're shoveling snow out of your driveway while recovering from laryngitis…not fun, not fun at all! Ugh…all right, now that you've heard my rant, let's get back to the story, shall we! ^_^**

**(Story) **

A few days had passed since Harry and Sirius's trip over to the river. It was now a couple hours before dawn, so it was still plenty dark outside in the Ranch. Sirius tiredly put on a large sweatshirt on in the chill of the night air as he made his way over to the stables. He brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes of sleep and groaned in annoyance.

_Oh boy…I've gotta feed and water the horses, then I've gotta let the dogs out to help me turn the horses out in a few hours. I have to go over to the store then the pharmacy for medicine because Harry is getting a cold from the bloody freezing river…and on top of that, I have to make the wolfsbane for Remus because his transformation is in a couple days!_

As Sirius mind was racing with the day's work he had to do, he noticed something…the stable lights were on and shining through the cracks of the giant sliding doors. Sirius quickly walked up to the stables and cracked one of the doors open. HE paused for a moment when he heard the sound of coughing. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and he slid the door open and peeked inside.

Harry was rubbing his nose with his sweatshirt sleeve and sniffed a bit. Next to him, the yellow Labrador stood next to him and faithfully licked Harry's hand. He patted the dog and picked up a bucket of horse feed next to him, and he walking inside the stall to clip the feed to the wall inside. As Harry disappeared in the stall, Sirius walked down the hall and peeked in the stalls. Each of them had fresh water, horse feed, and straw on the floor. By the time Sirius made it to Harry's stall, the boy hurriedly walked out, almost running into Sirius. Harry stumbled back as bit as he avoided crashing into Sirius. After he recovered from his stumble, he glanced up as Sirius wide wide-eyes.

"D-Dad! I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just feeding the horses and cleaning out the stalls, I swear!" Harry quickly explained. Sirius just gave him a surprised look as he grasped the boy's shoulders and kneeled in front of him.

"Harry…you didn't have to come out here and do this for me. These are my chores that I have to do. And look at yourself! You're starting to get sick from the river! You shouldn't even be out of bed this early young man, let alone be out here when it's chilly!" Sirius said.

"I know Dad but…you're always getting up so early and…I noticed that you've been tired a lot lately and I just wanted to give you a morning to sleep in for once. And besides, you're always working even when _you're_ sick, so why can't I do the sa…the sa…ah-ah-CHOO!" Harry explained before letting out a huge sneeze. Sirius scratched Harry's head as he recovered from his sneeze.

"Oh Harry…where did you learn to be so kind?" Sirius softly asked Harry. The boy just looked back at him with a small smile.

"From you…I've learned everything I know from you, Dad!" Harry said. Sirius beamed at him with pride in his eyes.

"Oh Harry…come here, I need to give you a hug!" Sirius exclaimed as spread his arms out. Harry happily walked into them as Sirius tightly embraced him. A few pats on the back later, Sirius placed his hand on the back of Harry's head.

"O.k. Harry…I'll make you a deal. I'll go back in the house and sleep-in today if you _promise_ to stay inside the house until you feel better. All right?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't say anything, but after a few coughs he nodded his head 'yes'. Sirius then let go of Harry and led him out of the stalls. After Sirius turned off the lights and shut the sliding door shut, he wrapped and arm around Harry and they both walked up towards the house, with nothing but the porch lights and the dogs guiding them there in the dark.

"…I love you Dad." Harry softly said. Sirius smiled back and squeezed the boy closer to him.

"I love you too, son."

**(Author's notes)**

**All right, now I've gotta go to school I promise to update soon! Until then, keep favoring and reviewing me! **


	5. Ch5: Tell Remus I say 'hi!

**(Author's notes)**

**Well, I've cut my hair, am getting a tattoo next week, and am getting ready to hang out with a friend that I haven't seen since she graduated from high school last year! I really can't wait to see her! She's like the older sister that I never had! But enough about me! Let's get back to the story! ^_^**

**(Story) **

Sirius kept his promise to Harry and slept in that morning; and he had to admit that it felt wonderful! He couldn't remember the last time that he'd slept until 9:47 a.m.! He was equally pleased when Harry was still asleep, recovering from his cold. By the time that Sirius turned out the horses and finished his errands in town, Harry had finally woken up. And, just like _he_ promised, Harry kept himself occupied in the house, cuddling up on the couch with his golden lab and watching t.v.

Sirius then found tome to sneak back to his bedroom and work on the wolfsbane. Sirius took down the small chest from the shelf above his desk and began emptying it. From the chest, he brought out some old newspaper clipping form the _Daily Prophet_ about the death of Lily and James. He'd also kept the clips about his custody of Harry, and there was one more slip that he'd treasured over the years. Dumbledore had managed to capture Voldemort's mangled soul and banish it to the realm of the dead through the Veil in the Ministry. Sirius always found comfort through this clip because it told him that Harry was safe at last…that he would never have to face that monster again when he finally returned to the Wizarding world.

Sirius then finished the wolfsbane potion and carefully wrapped the glass tubes in paper towels to absorb the smoke and placed them in a disposable lunchbag. The next day, when the potion had brewed and mixed thoroughly, Sirius grabbed the bag from his desk and started heading out towards the door. On the way out, he made sure that he checked on Harry.

"All right Harry, I'm off to Remus's for a while. You've got your phone on you, right?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled back and proudly showed Sirius his red Samsung Intensity. Sirius smiled back and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Good! I'll be back later on tonight, and call me if anything happens." Sirius said.

"I will Dad, I promise. Tell Remus I say 'hi'!" Harry playfully pleaded.

"I promise kiddo! I love you." Sirius said as he planted a small kiss on the boy's head.

"Love you too, Dad!" Harry said as he turned his attention back to the t.v.

Sirius secured the door behind him and bade sure that the bag of wolfsbane was safely placed in the sidebag of his bike. He revved the engine and hurried off towards Remus's house, hoping that he would make it over there before dark and the moon was out.

**(Author's notes)**

**I know that this chapter was painfully small, but trust me! This was a crucial chapter! And I promise, I'll update this story very, very quickly!**


	6. Ch6: I don't know who I am anymore!

**(Author's notes)**

**Ugh…I HATE finals. Most of them aren't really that bad though, even Honors English 12 was easy; it's Spanish 3 that I'm really worried about. So I decided to take a short break from studying and relax by writing a bit. Seems like a good time for a little story update, don't you think? ^_^ Anyway, enjoy!**

**(Story) **

It was now completely dark outside, and Harry was still alone in the house. He reached across the couch for another tissue to blow his nose. The worst of his cold was over; now it was just a matter of getting the rest of the gunk out of his system. But, he was disappointed when his found nothing but a now empty tissue box.

"Aw man! I ran out!" Harry exclaimed. Before he could spring off of the couch however, the yellow labrador barked happily and jumped off of the couch. Harry heard the hallway door open and the lab returned a moment later with a fresh box of tissues in her mouth.

"Wow…thank you Lily! Good girl! Hey, you wanna treat now? Huh, girlie?" Harry asked as he scratched the labs head. She happily licked his cheek and followed him over to the cupboard that she opened. Harry found the box of treats on the floor, but there were only a few broken bits of treats and crumbs in the box.

"Man! We're having such terrible luck tonight with empty boxes!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and slid it open to text Sirius.

_Hey Dad! Lily just did a really cool trick and I wanna give her a treat but we're out. Do u have a spare box somewhere?_

_Try the shelf above my desk. I think I bought a spare box when I ran outta treats 4 Shadow._

_Mk. Thanx Dad! Tell Remus I say Hi! ^_^_

_10-4 kiddo. B good now! ;) _

"All right, c'mon Lily! Treat time!" Harry said excitedly to the lab as they both sprinted up the stairs to Sirius's room. Harry scanned the room until he found his target on the shelf above the desk.

"Ah-ha! Found you!' Harry exclaimed as he carefully stood on his tiptoes and proceeded to slide the heavy box off of the shelf. Lily then barked loudly in excitement, breaking Harry's concentration and startling him. Harry then felt the box slip out of his hand and a corner of the box landed on a small chest on the shelf and both of them came crashing down on the desk then rolled out onto the floor, scattering dog treats and newspaper clippings on the floor.

"Oh God, Lily! You scared me! Oh boy, now we've gotta clean up. C'mon girl, I know that you can help me." Harry said as he began picking up the scattered dog treats on the floor. After eating a few treats for herself, Lily then scooped up a couple newspaper slips that fell out of the chest. She carefully kept them dry in her mouth as she handed them over to Harry.

"Huh…I don't think I've ever seen these before. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen the inside of Dad's chest. Let me see those." Harry said as he slid the slips out of the lab's mouth.

"WOAH! Are…are these pictures moving? But that's impossible!" Harry said as he saw the figure of an elderly man with a long silver beard with half-moon spectacles and wearing very odd looking robes. Harry then tried to ignore the picture as he began reading.

"The _Daily Prophet_…Wizarding newspaper serving you since 1883?" Harry said in disbelief. He shook his head and read the clip aloud.

"You-Know-Who, or Voldemort as we can now safely call him, has finally been banished into the realm of the Dead! This procedure was done by banishing his mangled soul through the Veil that lies in the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic! Voldemort was captured a few days ago by his rival and nemesis, Albus Dumbledore, and kept his soul safe until Voldemort's banishment. With Voldemort gone, now it's just a matter of time before Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and one and only survivor of the Killing Curse, returns to the Wizarding World…o.k., this is weird Lily." Harry said to the patient lab before he proceeded toward the next clip that was in his hand. This time, a picture of a beautiful young woman with a handsome man by her side was on the cover, and she was holding an infant while he was kissing the infant's hand. Harry took a glance at the man in the picture.

_Wow…that guy looks a lot like me!_

"This page of the _Daily Prophet_ is dedicated to Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, parents of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. They not only risked their lives to protect their son from the clutches of You-Know-Who, but ultimately provided their son with the power to overcome the Dark Lord. They are greatly missed by their family and friends and will forever be remembered for their unselfish sacrifice to save their only son."

"As for their son, Harry Potter, nobody has seen the boy since the family's attack from their home in Godric's Hollow. But, Albus Dumbledore has provided some answers to the many questions surrounding the events that the boy will experience. Dumbledore has explained to the Prophet that the boy's name will be changed from 'Potter' to 'Black' as he will be taken in by his Godfather and Legal Guardian…S-Sirius Black!" Harry exclaimed. His eyes widened and he his heart drop to his stomach as he read the name.

"Although Dumbledore did not reveal any clues as to the boy's whereabouts with his Godfather, we can be sure that he will one day return to the Wizarding World and we can truly celebrate the boy's victory over You-Know-Who! We'll be waiting Harry Potter!" Harry finished. Harry then noticed a picture of a much younger Sirius Black as he's adoption of the boy is mentioned in the paper. Harry felt a lump in his throat grow as he glanced at all of the pictures and re-read the clips over and over again. He felt his breath begin to tremble and his eyes widen as realization his him in the stomach.

"S-so…Potter…not Black! And Dad isn't my Dad, but my Godfather! And my real parents are dead…and I'm a Wizard and…and…oh God! Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh…!" Harry was brought out of his panicked state by a gentle lick from the lab on his cheek once again.

"Oh…sorry Lily. Here's some more treats" Harry said as he threw a few more to her from the box. Harry then reread the clipping of his parent's death.

_Godric's Hollow…I think I know where that is! I keep on hearing some weird people talking about it whenever we're in town! It's supposed to be up the mountain by the river. So if I follow the river to the mountain, I'm sure to find it!_

"Sorry girl, but I've got to go someplace." Harry said as he quickly scratched the lab's head. Without thinking, he tossed the clipping back onto the floor, leaving the chest open and clippings scattered all over. He grabbed his sweatshirt out of the coat closet and ran out the front door. He had to get out. He had to know for sure, and he couldn't wait until Sirius was home. He sprinted over toward the garage to where his dirt bike was parked. He turned the engine on and checked the gages.

_Good! The gas tank is full! I just hope that that will be enough!_

Harry then revved the engine and sped out of the driveway and onto the main road. He made sure that he stayed on the side of the road so that he wouldn't get pulled over by the cops. He also made sure to keep a close eye out for Sirius's bike in case he had to suddenly bail into the trees and hide form him. But he always made sure to check his gas gage and to see if he was by the riverside as he made his way towards the mountains.

_I can't believe this! I can't believe this! Has everybody really been lying to me about this! I-I don't know who I am anymore!_

**(Author's notes)**

**Well now, back to studying…ugh…can't wait for finals and midterms to be over! AAAAARGH! THE STRESS IS GIVING ME NOSEBLEEDS! XP**


	7. Ch7: He found them!

**(Author's notes)**

**AH-HA! I FINALLY GOT OAST MY WRITING BLOCK ON THIS STORY! Anyway, this chapter is very short, but it's necessary if my brain is going to be able to continue the story.**

**(Story) **

Sirius had now gotten home. He stayed with Remus until the wolfsbane set in and he explained that he couldn't stay for the night. Sirius transformed form his old dog form and roared his motorcycle, signaling that he was home. He quickly unlocked the door and rubbed his eyes, groaning as he entered the house. The two dogs then bounded toward him in greeting. Sirius quickly patted the dogs in their heads and closed the door behind him.

"Harry, I'm back!" Sirius called throughout the house. However, he heard no one call back to him.

"Harry! O.K Harry, truce! Come on out!" Sirius said as he took his coat off and placed it lazily on the couch. When he didn't hear and answer again, Sirius froze on the couch, and his heart began to quicken with panic.

"Harry…Harry! Harry James Black, come on out here! This is not funny!" Sirius said as he got off of the couch and started pacing around the house, first checking in Harry's bedroom.

_Crap! He's not here!_

"Harry!" Sirius shouted in the house. He then mindlessly opened doors in the house and quickly checked all of the closets and small places that Harry could've been hiding. He kept on searching until he went up to his bedroom. He then froze when he saw what was scattered all across his bedroom floor. Clipping of old Daily Prophet papers and articles about James and Lily's death and Harry's adoption were seen scattered on the floor before him. Sirius felt his own breath tremble and his hands begin to tremble as he gingerly picked up the newspaper clippings with his hands.

_Oh my God…he found them!_

Sirius then found the clipping that mentioned Godric's Hollow. He folded it and placed it in his pocket as he hurried downstairs to inspect the garage.

_His dirt bike is gone! He must've gone up to Godric's Hollow! Oh God, I've got to find him, explain this to him!_

Sirius then sprinted over toward his motorcycle, revved the engine, and quickly sped away from the house, not even bothering to put on his helmet. He skidded a bit as he made his way toward the main road.

_Harry, please, please at least be at Godric's Hollow! That way, at least I'll be able to easily find you, and explain everything to you!_

**(Author's notes)**

**Whew, it feels good to be finally catching up on all of my stories and getting past my writers block! I'll update this story as soon as I can! ^_^**


	8. Ch8: Don't you forget it

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again everybody! So, here's the dish-in-the-dirt: my laptop was an old one my Mom had before. She's a teacher so she was on it constantly before she gave it to me. Finally, one day, something got fried in my computer and the screen completely blackout out on me! Power was on and everything it was just…the SCREEN! Anyway, I just decided that I would get a new computer rather than spend the money to get this one fixed. But, when you're a teenager worried about gas and school supplies for your upcoming first year of college, it's kinda hard to save up money for a reeeeaaaallty good laptop! But, I DID IT! I got a brand-spanking new laptop and I am ready to roll again! By the way, only 13 more days and then I'm a freshman in COLLEGE! YAAAY! XD 13 days to catch up on my work! ^/^**

**Anyway, time to rock-n-roll! Here's one of the chapter's I've been dying to write out for this story. It's time for Harry to confront with Sirius about the truth**

**(Story) **

Harry had managed to sneak his through the main road, up the mountains, and through the tiny town until he reached his final destination: Godric's Hollow. The town was quiet and peaceful as people slept the night sky away. Harry left his dirtbike at the entrance so that he wouldn't wake up the dormant town. He gingerly tip-toed through the main street, inspecting every house and every structure. He then noticed a small cemetery. He entered the cemetery and weaved his way through the graves until one caught his eye. A shimmering white gravestone glimmered in the night, and Harry curiously made his way over until he saw two familiar names.

_ James Potter. Born March 27__th__ 1960 - _ Died October 31_st__ 1981_

_Lily Potter._ Born January 30_th__ 1960 - Died October 31__st__ 1981_

_ The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. _

As Harry stared at the names and quote on the gravestone, something suddenly caught his eye. A bouquet of flowers an envelope underneath it was carefully placed in front of the stone. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Harry picked it up and opened the envelope and began reading.

_Dear Lily and James, _

_Words cannot describe how much I miss you dearly. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you guys and the times that we could've had today. But I still see hope in the future for you two. _

_Harry has grown and has become a very lovely kid. I know that you two would've been proud of the young man that he's turning into. Heck, I'm proud of him. I'll know that he'll continue to grow into a good person, and do great things for himself. I'll come back as soon as I can._

_With much love forever,_

_Padfoot_

As Harry reread the letter and glanced at his birthparents grave, he couldn't help but want to cry. The sudden revelation was overwhelming, and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sob in his knees. But…he wanted to keep on searching, wanted to keep on looking for any signs that this was really the town that his parents died in. He immediately weaved his way out of the graveyard and carefully walked through the town. He didn't have to walk very far to find the remains of a house, the same remains that he saw on the newspaper clipping.

As he stared at the destroyed house, he couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. His parents or not, there was once a family in those remains. There was once light, laughter, and warmth in that place. Now, it was reduced to nothing but a dark pile of rubble. He walked outside the wall that surrounded the house, inspecting the house. As he rounded a corner, he noticed something else. A plaque stood proudly outside the destroyed house. Harry gingerly stepped toward it and carefully read what was engraved in the stone.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

Harry reread the plaque as his eyes came back to those eerie words.

_The only Wizard to ever have survived the killing curse…_

Harry stood in shock and in awe, that he could have survived such a terrible ordeal. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind him. He listened carefully as he heard the footsteps get closer and closer, until they finally stopped.

"…Harry." A familiar voice whispered. Harry shut his eyes with emotional pain as Sirius quietly called out his name. He kept his eyes closed, but he turned around and leaned against the plaque. He then slid down until he was sitting on the ground. It wasn't until he was on the ground that he opened his eyes and faced Sirius with his eyes. Sirius stood speechless as he stared right back into those young eyes, hazel against green. As Sirius inspected those eyes, he saw no sadness, anger, or stress in the young eyes. There was no emotion whatsoever…except for sheer raw confusion. It pained Sirius to see Harry in so much turmoil. He wanted to pull the broken boy into his arms…but he knew he couldn't. There had been too great a distance place between then in too little time. Instead, Sirius knelt down in front of Harry.

"Harry…what's going through your head? Tell me what you're thinking about." Sirius asked. Harry glanced down at the ground and was surprised to see that he was still holding onto Sirius's letter. He took one more glance at it before handing it back to Sirius, making sure that he avoided eye contact while doing so. Sirius hesitated before he gingerly took the letter from Harry's hand and read it.

"…Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Harry quietly asked Sirius. Sirius just stared at the boy and heaved a deep and heavy sigh. He then calmly made his way next to Harry to that he was sitting next to the boy.

"Harry, the day that your parents died…the day that I took you in, I vowed that I would give my life to keep you safe and give you the happiest life that I could provide. I wanted to tell you about your parent. So when I took you in, I was trying to give you the impression that you were just my Godson. I wanted to remember that you were Lily and James' son. But then…I realized something."

"The more I pushed the fact that you were Lily and James' son, the more I started to notice that I wanted for you to act so much like them! I wanted to see them in you! And when I…when I realized that you weren't…" Sirius hesitated, struggling to find his voice. Harry could only watch with sorrow as he watched Sirius place his face in his hands.

"…I was so disgusted with myself! I felt so awful for not realizing that you were you! You were Harry, your own person! So I decided that I would try to let you grow up without the awful past. And when you first started calling me Dad…I was so happy! I thought that I could've finally given you something that could link you to a normal life! Something that you could connect with a parent, a figure. And I was overjoyed to be that figure for you! But now…!" Sirius was now out face and buried his eyes in them, hiding his tears from Harry.

"…Now I've realized what a huge mistake I've made and now, everything is coming down as one big mess! I was selfish and was not thinking about what you might've though, and I'm so sorry! I've let you down Harry! You must be so angry with me, and _hate_ me right now!" Sirius said as he raged a full out war with the lump in his throat.

Harry just stared up at the man, wide eyed and in shock at the sight he was seeing. Here, a man who'd been smiling and laughing around Harry for a long as he could remember, was crying…sobbing. Harry then tilted his face toward the ground as he felt his own nose sting, warning him of tears that were approaching. But, Harry kept his composure and heaved a sigh before summoning the guts to talk to Sirius.

"…I _am_ very mad at you…but I don't hate you." Harry shyly explained. Sirius quickly dried his eyes and looked down at the boy next to him who was still avoiding his eyes.

"I mean, you may not be my _real_ Dad…but even _he_ trusted you enough to make you my Godfather and guardian if something ever happened to him. He trusted you enough to help me carry on with my life if he couldn't." harry said. Sirius felt his admiration for the boy grow in his heart as he sat up a little more and listened more closely to the wise 11-year-old's words.

"And I have a feeling that…he would've wanted for you to be a second Dad to me anyway. And besides…" harry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"…you've been the only Dad I've ever known. And when you said that you didn't hold onto your expectations so that I could turn into my own person…that wasn't selfish at all…that was kind." Harry explained. He still didn't have the courage to look as Sirius just yet. So he did the next best thing…he leaned against him so that him so that he was now resting on Sirius' shoulder.

"You took me in as your own, as my Dad…and if that's not love, then I don't know what is. I could never hate you especially now with all the great times _we've_ had together. I would be…I would…!" Harry babbled as his young mind scrambled to find the right words. Sirius' felt his heart begin to crumble as he heard tiny sniffs and felt those warm spots on his shoulder.

"…I wouldn't want to lose you, the best Dad in the world…" Harry hiccupped through as he pushed those last few words out. All Sirius felt like he could do was glance down and the boy, amazed at his wise speech and ability to forgive him. He then shifted a bit so that he was facing Harry, whose head was still tilted downward. Sirius then heaved a heavy sigh as he gently tucked his hands under the boy's jaws and tilted the tiny face up, making himself face the tears streaming from those young eyes.

"Harry…do you really forgive me? Do you really still want me as the father in your life?" Sirius said almost holding his breath, amazed that he was asking an 11-year-old this question. Harry couldn't fight with his voice anymore, but sniffled a bit as he nodded. Sirius smiled and let out a sign of relief as he quickly pulled the boy into his arms. Harry just let his head sink into Sirius' chest and clung onto his jacket now that he was fully releasing his tears. Sirius couldn't tell if Harry was trembling in his arms, or if he was trembling with newly released tears.

"I'm glad that I didn't lose you today kiddo." Sirius whispered as he pulled Harry into his lap.

"I love you Harry James Black, and don't you ever forget that." Sirius gently told Harry as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. He released even more tears as he felt the boy's head nod in his shoulder. And for a few more moments, they just sat under the dark sky in a place that 11 years ago was the beginning of a nightmare. Tonight, it was a fresh start for the two outside its gates, and it was starting with a cherished moment as father and son.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ok people, only two more chapters after this. The next chapter will be just an extra to move things along, but the last chapter is the next one I'm really looking forward to write! Until then, hasta luego! ^_^**


End file.
